dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Axl VS Tracer
Axl VS Tracer is SSS42X2's 5th DBX. Stepping in this time is Axl from the Mega Man X series and Tracer from Overwatch. Description Mega Man X VS Overwatch! The futuristic cocky gunslingers of the Maverick Hunters and Overwatch brawl until one starts falling dead. Will Tracer prove to be more than a match for the Copy Reploid? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Captive Legend - Mega Man Zero) Flame Hyenard was standing on his battlefield, waiting for a hunter to battle him. Suddenly, he starts to feel a lot of pain. Axl 'was walking up to him. Flame Hyenard: Hrk... Agh, it hurts! ''Axl: Hyenard? Ground Burner: It's YOU that's causing my suffering, then if I tear you pieces, the pain will stop! Axl: Don't worry, I have just the cure! But before Axl could blink, Hyenard was killed right in front of him. Axl ran over and grabbed his power, the Circle Blaze. He then saw a young women a few steps away from him, this was Overwatch's '''Tracer. Tracer: Sorry luv. Overwatch needs that more than you do. She brings out her Pulse Pistols and Axl just looked, but soon enough, he would bring out his A-Bullets and pointed it at Tracer. (Cue Turnabout Mode - Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3) Axl: You're dealing with a Maverick Hunter here, so don't expect any mercy! Fight HERE WE GOOO! Axl fires shots from his A-Bullets, but Tracer just dodges all of them and starts firing herself, but misses. Axl brings out the Gaea Shield and protects himself and rams into Tracer, knocking her down. She gets up and uses her quick speed to run right past Axl, who shoots behind but misses. Tracer is behind him, yawning and tries shooting again, but misses. Tracer is behind him one more time, dusting her outfit and Axl shoots and hits her in the stomach. He walks up, but is stopped by Tracer kicking him in the head, then gets up and uses the Splash Laser, knocking Tracer down. Axl: You're fast, but not as fast as X or Zero. Tracer just ignored the insult and proceeded to beat the metal out of Axl. They both counter attack-for-attack, until Axl brings out the Volt Tornado and spins Tracer around in a circle and uses the Sniper Missile to knock Tracer onto the robot gazelle as he follows suit. Tracer throws a Pulse Bomb, but is cut by Axl's Wind Cutter and is knocked down to the ground with the gazelle crushing her underneath. Axl shoots the gazelle with the Moving Wheel, stopping it from moving, then fires the Explosion, blowing the gazelle into dust. Axl dusted his hands and walked away, but Tracer(still alive) blasts him in the back with her Pulse Pistols. Axl fires the Spiral Magnum and Black Arrow, but most miss as Tracer blinks back and forth, avoiding all of Axl's attacks. He fires the Ice Gattling and hits Tracer, but she doesn't flinch even a bit. Axl fires the Bound Blaster and Tracer blinks right to him and lands a few attacks. Axl jumps and fires the Plasma Gun, stunning Tracer and knocking her back with the Flame Burner. Tracer throws a Pulse Bomb while Axl fires the Blast Launcher and a massive explosion is seen by Overwatch and the Maverick Hunters. Winston: What is that? X: An explosion? Tracer used her Recall to set back three seconds and kicks Axl right at the edge of the arena with his face almost touching the lava. Axl has a last-minute idea and fires his newly collected Circle Blaze, knocking Tracer back. Axl now has to rely on his original skills if he wants to win. He runs up to Tracer as she does the same. (Cue Cross Fight! - Koukaku no Regios) Axl fires the Copy Shot, but Tracer dodges it and decides to end it here. She throws a Pulse Bomb directly onto his face, and it explodes. Tracer fixed her hair and sighs in relief, but Axl somehow still lived and shot her in the back. Tracer fires her Pulse Pistols and misses. She tries again but still misses as Axl is hovering in the air, too fast for Tracer to see. She then saw Axl point his gun directly at Tracer and pulled the trigger. Tracer was shot through her chest and her Chronal Accelerator exploded, destroying Tracer completely. Axl got a transmission call, it was Palette. Pallete: Axl, are you ok? Axl: Mission Complete. Returning to base for repairs. Pallete: Thank goodness. Axl then teleported out of sight while a pile of dust, indicating Tracer blew away in the wind. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: In all honesty, I thought X7 was tolerable, still better than Rise of Lyric. Next is a battle of blades between SAO and Hyrule's greatest. Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts